Aurora Dream - Episode 5
"A Fashion Show a Secret From Papa" is the fifth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the fifth episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. It aired on May 7th, 2011. Synopsis As the girls become more famous Aira finds it harder to keep the secret of being a Prism Star from her Father. But when she tries to tell him, he gives her an ultimatum: if she refuses to wear the outfit he chose for her, she must quit. '' Summary For the first time ever Kyoko has planned a hybrid Prism-Fashion show in order to give their Prism Queen candidates a chance to improve their jumping and fashion coordination simultaneously. As she is going over this, Callings discuss this until she reveals she plans on having Aira and Rizumu partake in it. A little while later Aira's siblings are shown watching the announcement when they notice Aira is hiding. They ask her how she is feeling when she suddenly darts in front of the television to try to hide it from their dad, with her and her siblings frantically trying to turn it off. Annoyed, Aira chews her dad out for calling for her after he claims not to have needed her, then asks if they were watching the Prism Show. Aira decides to play ignorant in response. The following day Rizumu is excited for the event as she and Aira arrive at Prism Stone, but Aira is so worried over her dad finding out that she's considering pulling herself out. Rizumu refuses and tells her that she can't, as it's a due between them. Bea-Chi and Rabi-chi also remind Aira of how much fun it is in hopes of encouraging her, then Rizumu teases Aira by bringing up that Sho will be designing their outfits. Aira refuses to budge though, saying that her dad doesn't know yet- and he would surely make her quit when he found out. Rizumu offers to help her keep the secret for the time being. After school, Aira returns home to find her dad. He asks her to go shopping for him, but Rizumu suddenly approaches and quickly brings up that they have exams soon and need to study. She really wants to bring Aira back to her place and she leads her away. The following day, the same thing happens but this time Aira runs into her siblings, who ask if she's done practicing for the Prism Show. After their dad overhears them, Rizumu runs back inside and changes the wording around -as if discussing soy sauce and pudding- while leading Aira away. The girls get to their training, but while Rizumu is shown to do well, Aira keeps stumbling and falling over. Their coaches try encouraging them, and soon Sho comes by with many outfits for the girls to look over. Aira quickly begins to fawn over them. Meanwhile, her father walks around in hopes of finding Rizumu's home with a cake he made in hopes of rewarding the girls for their hard work. But suddenly he spots an outfit that reminds him of Aira when she was little and he decides to buy it. But to his surprise, as he leaves he spots the girls up ahead and calls out to them. Rizumu quickly puts on the act of studying, and he explains why he was trying to find them. He hands Rizumu the cake and everyone parts for him, with Aira feeling guilty. The next day, the girls are given a single ticket for their parental figures since Kyoko is sure their parents would be happy to watch. Aira hands her ticket to Rizumu though, explaining how she can't give it to either, but Rizumu suggests she just talk to her dad. She's sure he would understand. Aira isn't sure but she decides to try and thanks her friend, deciding to leave her dad a message using the Prism Heart. At the cake shop, a customer shows Aira's father an advertisement believing he would be proud to see Aira on it- but when she gets home he angrily yells at her. Aira tries to get him to listen but he refuses, more irate that she lied than anything, then he remarks that a clumsy girl like her shouldn't be doing Prism Shows in the first place. Aira brings up how good and beneficial they can be for her though, but he reminds her of a past inciden when she was little and she fell on the ice rink. They had to rush to the hospital, something Aira forgot. But just then, Omi joins them to point out that Aira happens to be a natural on the ice; he was the one who was about to fall, and he panicked and grabbed onto her. All she did was fall over and he was calling the ambulance, but she was fine. Hiroshi tells Omi to quiet down, then claims that it doesn't matter because Aira was lying. Aira snaps at him in response, accusing him of never listening to her or what she likes- including the clothing he wastes money on and makes her wear. She storms off after saying that because he won't understand her, she hates him. Hiroshi is stunned as Omi spots the Prism Heart and note and picks them up, along with the Prism Show ticket. He helplessly wonders why Aira would give this to him and Omi presses the button on the Heart to play the message. Aira starts by bringing up that she has always loved fashion and Prism Shows, and actually performing in them has made her realize what it is she wants to do with the rest of her life. She wants to practice very hard so that she can one day do a jump that will make him proud. When the message ends, Omi points out that Aira isn't a three-year-old anymore, and they can't keep babying her. Hiroshi feels badly for his behavior, and he expresses that above all else, he just wants Aira to be happy. Eventually the day of the Fashion Show arrives and the girls begin to model their outfits. Aira is shocked to see her dad has shown up, and she gets anxious seeing how unhappy he looks. She continues to model, but seeing him watch her only causes further stress until she loses focus. She anticipates their break and runs of to change into her performance outfit when she is given a bag with clothing inside from her dad. She and Rizumu unpack it and Rizumu happily brings up that he put in effort to show his support, but Aira angrily accuses him of just continuing to baby her. After finding the note, Aira begins to realize why he did this, but she can only wonder why he refuses to see things from her view. She considers dropping otu again but Rizumu convinces her that this is only a sign of affection, not spite. It is then Jun comes along to ask them why they're taking so long. When the girls explain, he wonders if this might be a test to see if she can jump no matter what the outfit, and explains that from this point on things will become harder for the girls, and he wonders if she can actually do it. However, the final design will be her own call, and he takes off. Rizumu suggests that Aira try the outfit on, saying she could probably fit it beneath a dress, but Aira gets another idea. With a pair of scissors she is quick to pretty remake the skirt into something short and cute, then she pairs it with some other items to transform it, although Rizumu worries that she made have doen something wrong until she actually looks at it entirely assembled. The girls are joined by Kyoko and Aira expresses the desire to wear this outfit, with Rizumu pointing out that she made it on her own. Out of concern, Callings join them to find out what the hold up is, then observe the outfit. Because Sho seems to like it, Kyoko allows Aira to use it for the Prism Stone Collection, then tells Aira to hurry up and get changed. After doing so, Aira runs onto the stage and performs as Rizumu and the others watch from the side of the stage. Hiroshi is amazed by Aira's skill and he seems surprised to see how she has grown into a beautiful perform. She goes on to perform Fresh Fruits Basket and ends the performance. Afterwards, Hiroshi leaves the building until he notices Aira on a giant television screen nearby. He is disappointed by the outfit change she made, but when he realizes she only changed the skirt and kept the rest of the outfit, he realizes that she tried to make him happy. He compliments how trendy it is before running back inside when she mentions wanting to leave with him. Live Action Segments Before the Anime Reina, Mia, and Karin are in the middle of practice as Rabi-chi and Bea-chi watch them. While Mia and Karin want to take a break, Reina recalls a dance she has wanted to try and she shows them while dancing to "''You May Dream". While doing so she gives the audience members advice, then asks Mia and Karin to join her. They agree, and afterwards Karin brings up how difficult the dance was, but Reina wants to keep going until they nail the next part. She promises that by the end of the episode they will have it perfect. After the Anime As Mia practices, Rabi-chi and Bea-chi comment on how happy they are with how things went between Aira and her dad. The girls discuss the hybrid Prism-Fashion Show and Mia mentions how she was inspired to practice her own walking skills. This surprises the others until she brings up that besides knowing fashion in general, it's also crucial to have a strong walk and know good posture. She insists that they all practice and they agree as video footage from the game is shown. They remind the audience of the importance of smiling as well, then take out the Memory Pass to record their new lesson. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Wataru *Hiroshi Harune *Omi Harune Trivia Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 5/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream